


You And Me And Baby Makes Five

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Rick, Bondage, Bottom Rick Grimes, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rick In Heat, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Unplanned Pregnancy, carl's not too happy about ANOTHER FUCKING BABY but, kind of, negan is soft on rick and rick only, u know - Freeform, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick's in heat. Disappointed with the lack of "freaky deaky" on the camera, Negan decides they'll make their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: the next fic in Tattoos is still in the works, i havent forgotten - but the next one is the fic i've been planning for a while and i want it to be 100% perfect, so it may be another couple of days  
> so have this regan family minific instead

“Aaaand.. there.”

“I still don’t see why you have to film it,” Rick grumbles, shifting a little, one little curl falling against his face – which he tries to blow away, to no avail. Negan laughs.

“For posterity, of course.” He flashes Rick a grin, but when Rick continues to look unimpressed, he sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever. Yeah, mostly just for me to jack off to later.”

“God, why did I agree to this again?” Rick buries his face in the pillow, and Negan smirks a little to himself, moving over and kneeling on the bed next to Rick.

“Because you need a nice good fuck.”

He notices the shiver that runs down Rick’s spine and traces it with his fingers. Even fully clothed, Rick is a damn sight to behold. He pauses at Rick’s belt, though, and after a pause Rick shifts to look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He says lightly. “Just considering.”

“Considering what? You’re not going to back out now, are you? ‘Cause I don’t think I can stand-”

“No.” Negan hums softly, leaning down and nuzzling in behind Rick’s ear. Rick arches a little into his touch. “Just thinking about how much of a lucky motherfucker I am. Getting to be the one to take you.”

“God, shut up,” Rick mumbles, cheeks flushing pink. Negan chuckles, letting both hands rub up Rick’s sides.

“Spread your legs,” Negan murmurs against the back of Rick’s neck, and Rick obeys without question. God. Rick’s in heat and the scent of the Beta is almost enough to drive Negan up the wall. They have to go slow, though – Rick’s never done this before and Negan will be damned if his first time is shitty.

“You trust me, right?”

“Yes,” Rick says, although he sounds breathless. “I trust you.”

“Good boy.” Negan shifts so he’s kneeling between Rick’s thighs, rubbing circles into Rick’s shoulders and backs. “You gotta do everything I tell you, okay?”

Rick nods, breath stuttering a little as Negan’s fingers dip down his back. There’s a gentle quality to the touches that seems to be getting under Rick’s skin more than anything else, so Negan focuses on that for the time being, just mapping out his body with slow, soft strokes of his fingers.

“Negan,” Rick breathes, eyelashes fluttering. “Need you, Negan.”

“I know, baby,” Negan soothes. “Gonna take real good care of you, I promise.”

He wraps both arms around Rick, kissing at the Beta’s neck as he pops open the buttons on Rick’s shirt. Rick shifts to let him pull it off, shivering when the kisses trail to newly-bare pale shoulders. There’s something inherently masculine about Rick that’s a little new to Negan, but really he’s not all too different from a woman. Rick squirms a little, impatient as always, and Negan laughs softly against his skin, fingers rubbing over his ass.

“Come _on_ ,” Rick complains, pouting at Negan. “We don’t have all day, and I seriously can’t fucking stand this anymore.”

“Easy, tiger,” Negan says, with only the barest hint of a laugh. “I told you I’m going to take care of you, and I will. Which includes fucking you the way I want. I promise it’s worth the wait, baby, don’t make me gag you.”

Rick whines but goes quiet obediently, letting Negan take over. Slowly Negan pulls Rick’s belt off and uses it to bind Rick’s hands behind his back. Rick’s trembling already, but his blue eyes are clear as he gazes up at Negan with the utmost adoration.

Fuck. Negan’s not sure how to handle that.

He leans down, pressing a long kiss to Rick’s mouth. Rick’s hips lift a little, rubbing against his crotch, and he grips at Rick’s waist, growling softly. Rick’s lips part hopefully and he licks into Rick’s mouth, thumbing over his jeaned thighs.

“You remember the safe word, right? In case I get too rough?” Negan murmurs, and Rick nods.

“Sanctuary.”

“Mm, good. And if I have to gag you?”

“Three taps on wherever I can reach on you.”

“Right. Good boy.” Negan hums softly, opening the button on Rick’s jeans and sliding them down to his knees. Rick makes a soft little sound at the sudden relief – not total, but better. He’s already slick with heat, beginning to soak through his underwear. Shit, Negan needs to fuck him.

“Alpha,” Rick breathes. “Alpha, need you. Please.”

“I know,” Negan croons, running a soothing hand down Rick’s back. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby, I promise. Let me get these clothes off of you, okay?”

Rick nods, and when Negan tugs the Beta’s boxers down Rick shifts to let him slide them – and the jeans – off. God, Rick’s gorgeous, covered in goosebumps and a light sheen of sweat. Negan can’t resist nuzzling in between Rick’s thighs and running his tongue over Rick’s entrance. Rick moans shakily, back arching, and fuck, he tastes so sweet. Negan’s incensed, licking into Rick to get a better taste of Rick’s heat, and in no time he’s got Rick shaking and whimpering into the mattress.

Finally he pulls back, panting softly. Rick’s blue eyes are hooded and a little glazed, following Negan’s movements vaguely. Negan leans up, kisses Rick again, and after a moment Negan dips two fingers into Rick’s slick body. Rick moans again, arching up, rocking into the digits as Negan begins to finger him. Rick’s nice and wet, heat fluid spilling out over Negan’s fingers.

“Negan,” Rick moans vaguely, eyelashes fluttering. “Oh, my God..”

“So good for me,” Negan coos. “Such a good boy, Rick. My good little Beta. You feel good?”

“Yes. Negan, oh, don’t stop..”

Negan kisses over Rick’s shoulders, crooking his fingers and rubbing over Rick’s prostate. Rick whimpers, eyes closing as he arches, pushing into the digits. Negan can’t stop, working him open with fervor, and then he’s cumming into the sheets with a sob of pleasure. Whoops.

Negan waits for Rick to calm down before pulling his fingers out, licking off the Beta’s heat. Rick’s shaking all over, panting and whining Negan’s name, and shit, Negan wants to fuck him so bad.

Slowly Negan kisses Rick again. There’s something intoxicating about the way Rick kisses: so sweet and soft and vulnerable, giving all that he is. Negan can’t resist kissing the fuck out of him, so hard he goes lightheaded and has to pull away for air.

“Oh, God,” Negan groans softly, reaching down to undo his own belt. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

“Please,” Rick breathes, lifting his hips and rubbing against the growing bulge in Negan’s jeans. Negan makes a soft answering noise, shoving his pants down and shucking them off elsewhere into the room. He can bother with his shirt later, maybe, but right now he needs to be making love to Rick.

He wraps another belt around Rick’s throat in a makeshift leash and gives it an experimental tug, just to be sure it will do what they want it to without hurting Rick. Rick makes a pitiful little sound, head tilting, and Negan thinks it a wonder he doesn’t fucking bust right then and there. Instead he leans, biting gently at the back of Rick’s neck, lining up and pushing into the younger man’s body. The shaky moan Rick lets out is hot as shit, and Negan grunts, pressing bruises into Rick’s hips. He doesn’t mean to, but Rick doesn’t seem to mind all that much, so it probably doesn’t matter.

“You’re so tight, kitten,” Negan murmurs, sighing appreciatively as he bottoms out. “Such a good boy, Rick. So well behaved for me.”

“Y’re gonna break me, I think,” Rick mumbles into the pillow, breath stuttering. “F-uuuuck, Negan..”

“Do you want me to break you?” Negan says, with only the vaguest teasing tone. “I will, baby. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week. But I sort of thought you might like it if I _didn’t_ fuck you like that this time.”

Rick whines indecisively, glancing up at Negan over his shoulder – although Negan can’t imagine it’s easy, with the way the belt’s pulling at his throat. He shifts a little, biting his lip at the friction it induces inside him.

“Don’t.. don’t _break_ me..” Rick says slowly after a moment. “J’st.. God, I can’t.. I can’t fucking _think_ like this, Negan. Just want you to fuck me.”

“We’ll just see how things go,” Negan decides, nuzzling in behind Rick’s ear and pulling back a little. “Yeah?”

Rick nods with a breathless whine, rocking back to follow Negan’s movements, and Negan gives his thigh a smack. He’s still after that, trembling with effort, but Negan knows he’s not afraid of being actually hurt. Shit, he’s so warm and tight and wet, and he’s squeezing Negan so damn nicely. Every single one of his muscles quivers as he adjusts, so Negan can almost _feel_ his hypersensitivity.

“Negan,” Rick whines pathetically. “Please, fuck me right. I really need to be fucked senseless right now.”

“I know.” Negan laughs softly, nipping at his earlobe. “You sure you’re ready for that, princess?”

Rick groans, head falling forward into the pillow. “God, yes. Just do me, Negan.”

“If you say so.” Negan trails the hand not holding the leash down Rick’s side, anchoring on his hip for better leverage, and pulls back so just the barest amount of his cock is left inside Rick’s body. Rick keens desperately, eyelashes fluttering, and then cries out when Negan slams back in. Negan smirks a little as he settles into a steady hard pace, fucking into Rick with ease.

“Shh, little one, you’re gonna get somebody’s attention.” He teases, dragging his lips across Rick’s throat, and Rick whimpers, head tilting.

“I ca-can’t – oh my _God_ -”

“Am I going to have to gag you?” Negan grins at the choked off sound of pleasure Rick makes, the Beta arching his back as he rocks into Negan’s thrusts. It doesn’t really _matter_ if anybody overhears, hopefully nobody would be stupid enough to interrupt, but a gag is power to hold over Rick’s head, since apparently the younger man is extremely turned on by it. Negan wouldn’t actually – he loves hearing the sounds that come out of Rick’s pretty mouth – but every time he mentions it Rick shudders with pleasure.

“May-maybe, fuck oh _fuck_ I can’t-!” Rick bows his head, biting against the pillow to try and muffle himself, shoulders heaving. Negan’s fucking him relentlessly, and the inability to take a full breath is making him lightheaded, on top of the ecstasy of the Alpha satisfying his heat. He’s spread into the mattress, panting and moaning, trying to keep quiet through Negan pounding into him.

“I do love hearing you moan for me, baby,” Negan croons against his jaw. “You sound so good. You’re such a good Beta, Rick, taking my cock like this, I’m so proud of you.”

Rick makes a sound that’s somewhere between a sob and a moan, arching into Negan’s touch. If there’s one trend Negan’s noticed it’s Rick’s love of praise – any notice of a deed done well. Probably has something to do with his simultaneous superiority and inferiority complexes, which is about the only explanation Negan has for his erratic behavior.

“Feels so good, Negan,” Rick gasps, fists curling into the sheets. “Oh, God, don’t stop, don’t stop, I-” He cuts off with a choked cry as Negan reaches between his thighs, stroking him gently.

“Are you close again already?” Negan purrs, the hint of a smirk curling the corners of his mouth. “Shit, baby, does it really feel that good?”

“Yes,” Rick says, sounding about as wrecked as he looks. “Oh, yes, it’s so good, I’m close, you’re gonna make me cum again Negan please!”

“That’s it. Cum for me, Beta. Scream my name, make sure we both know who you belong to.”

“Negan – oh _God Negan_!” And then Rick comes apart under the Alpha, throwing his head back, painting white onto the sheets once more. His entire body tenses and shakes, racked with sobs of ecstasy, and it doesn’t help that Negan fucks him through it, slamming their hips together despite his full-body euphoria.

“So _good_ , Beta. So well behaved for your Alpha, isn’t that right?”

Rick nods eagerly, rocking into Negan’s thrusts. His entire body’s overheated, sore on the inside, and yet he can’t get enough, won’t until Negan has properly bred him. God, he shouldn’t want that, but he _does_ , wants to be completely and totally Negan’s in every way.

“Alpha,” He keens, real soft, bowing his head. “Alpha, Alpha, please, knot me, please, I need it so fucking bad Alpha-”

If he hadn’t been so set in his rhythm, Negan’s caught so off guard by the plea that he probably would have stopped right then and there. Sex was one thing – no strings attached, take the edge off of Rick’s heat. But mating like that is something completely different, a whole other level of attachment Negan hadn’t considered Rick to have. Not that he’s completely opposed to the idea.

“Baby, think about what you’re saying,” Negan warns, voice soft, easing the thrusts down to give Rick a chance to think. “I get you wanting me to fuck you. Everybody wants me to fuck them like this. But Rick-”

“I know,” Rick mumbles breathlessly. “I know what it means. I want it, Negan.”

Fuck. Fucking shit what the fuck is he supposed to do? He wants it, too. Wants to have Rick with him at any and every given moment, wants to be able to wake up next to the beautiful man under him, wants to be the only man Rick is seeing – wants Rick to be the only man _he’s_ seeing. The only person. But Rick’s fucking _in heat_. He’s not entirely sure that Rick’s mentally sound enough to make that decision right now.

“Baby doll-”

“Negan,” Rick says, and this time his voice is firm and steady. “Please. I want this.”

How does he say no to that? He dips his head, kissing against Rick’s shoulder, thrusting deep and slow, and when he cums he groans Rick’s name against the Beta’s pale skin, eyes closing. It’s just _right_ , knotting Rick like this, feeling the sweat cool between the two of them, Rick’s slowing heartbeat under his fingertips. If his entire life has been leading up to this.. well, it’s not so bad.

After, when they’ve relaxed and Negan can finally pull out and unbind Rick, Negan approaches the camera to turn it off. He’d gotten what he was looking for, maybe a little extra, and he sort of wants to make sure it came out right. Before he gets the chance to end the recording, though, Rick gets up and moves over. Walking seems to be more of a chore than it needs to be, and Negan’s about to turn around and chastise the Beta for it when Rick pulls him down into a slow, deep kiss. He sighs contentedly, winding his fingers into Rick’s curls. Rick’s lips are always much softer than he’s expecting, somehow, and he’s sure he’ll never get tired of kissing them.

“What was that?” He murmurs when he pulls back, tilting their foreheads together. Rick’s blue eyes are hazy with exhaustion, but bright with affection, and Rick smiles a little.

“Just wanted to make sure you got that,” The Beta teases softly. “What did you say.. for posterity.”

Negan laughs, swatting his ass affectionately. “Go lay down, dumbass.”

Rick just smiles wider at him, turning away and heading back to bed. There’s a red mark on his neck already where Negan’s mark will appear in a little while, and Negan can’t say that it doesn’t send a thrill of excitement through him. It’s.. kind of nice to think about, actually. Negan chuckles to himself, pressing the button on the camera and carrying it over to the bedside table.

Rick’s lounging out over a good portion of the bed, and there’s a momentary look of sadness in his gaze. They both know Negan has to leave, for now, has to go back and deal with the Saviors. After a pause Negan leans down and Rick meets him in the middle, kissing him hopelessly, and it’s Negan that pulls back this time, expression soft.

“You know I’ll be back soon.”

“I know,” Rick murmurs, although he still looks sad. “I’ll miss you.”

Negan grins a little, bumping their foreheads together again. “I've missed you every damn day until today, baby. You know, in your insistent trend of ignoring me?”

“Don’t ruin it,” Rick complains half-heartedly, shaking his head. “I don't know when I'll see you again and that's a terrible last memory.” Negan laughs, kissing his forehead gently.

“You’ll see me again real soon. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

As it so happens, _real soon_ actually means a couple of days.

Negan seems to be finding every reason under the sun to come to Alexandria every handful of days – from _just checking_ to supposed “reports of gunshots” even though everybody from both communities knows that’s fucking bullshit, because the Saviors had taken all of the Alexandrians' guns ages ago. Not that Negan gives a damn - nobody’s going to question him anyway. He does a “quick check”, making sure to include Rick’s house in the search. He’s pleased with doing it, too, because Rick’s almost always naked already for him for a quick screw. God, newly marked Betas are the best.

Then there’s a week and a half expanse where life gets so busy Negan can’t find time to slip away. Negan’s frustrated with how unfortunate this is, because he _misses_ Rick, but he can’t just ignore all of his duties for his boyfriend. A few times he wonders if Rick would move to the Sanctuary with him, but almost immediately rejects the thought, because Rick deserves the comfort of Alexandria.

When he finally gets back around to Alexandria – actually for a pickup this time, not just because he wants to see Rick – he immediately beelines for the Beta’s house. Everybody already knows by now, of that he’s certain, so he doesn’t give much thought to anybody noticing. Not that noticing is what he has to worry about; Carl intercepts him halfway there, frowning defiantly at him.

“You can’t go in today.” The teenager says, like it’s a choice. Negan quirks one eyebrow.

“Oh? You gonna stop me?”

“If I have to.”

Negan’s tempted to laugh, but he figures it’s best to play along. See what’s so damn important he can’t see Rick. He knows Carl doesn’t approve of their relationship but honestly who gives a shit what Carl wants – Rick’s a grown fucking man and can make his own decisions.

“How come, then? Why am I suddenly not allowed to see my Beta?”

He takes solace in the way Carl winces at the phrase. Oh, yes – rubbing it in the kid’s face is just too much fun. Carl gives him a dirty look, arms folding.

“He’s not home.” But there’s something in the way Carl says it, blue eye flicking back towards the house and then returning to Negan’s face. Negan knows how to tell a lie, he’s put up with goddamn thousands of teenagers lying to him about homework, and he sighs, leaning on Lucille on the ground. He’s found, lately, he’s less dependent on her – although it still feels good to carry her.

“Seriously, kid,” He deadpans. “Why can’t I go in there?”

“You just can’t.” Carl’s real serious, but after a moment the hostility drops a little. “Dad’s sick,” He mutters, kicking at a rock that was just sitting there minding its own damn business. “He can’t sleep. He needs to rest.”

Negan softens a little, ignoring the tightening of his throat, the stupid terrified tug in the pit of his stomach. “I need to see him, Carl. I won’t bother him if he’s asleep or whatever, I just.. need to see him.”

Carl doesn’t move, not for a few heartbeats. Negan’s just starting to think he might have to pick Carl up to move him when he reluctantly steps back, jaw set. Negan approaches him, an oddly gentle expression in place.

“Thank you,” Negan says, and means it. “I.. need this.” And then he continues on into the house. The door’s unlocked, as usual, but the house is so empty and quiet it gives Negan chills. He almost feels like he’s going to be attacked. Nothing’s moving, though, save for a clock up on the wall, so he ascends the staircase. It’s mostly feet memory that gets him to Rick’s bedroom, because most of the time he comes up here he’s a little busy tongue fucking Rick’s mouth, but he makes it without a wrong turn. Shocker.

Rick’s room looks like it hasn’t been touched since the last time he was here. Hell – the fucking picture frame they’d knocked off in their haste is still on the floor. Shit. Is it that bad? Negan gets a thrill of fear again, one he definitely doesn’t need or deserve. Finally, tentatively, he pushes open the door to the bathroom, a little afraid of what he’s going to find.

Rick’s curled up next to the toilet, pale and sweaty and very obviously miserable. He lifts his head at Negan’s entrance, wet curls hanging limply down around his face, and God, he just looks _tired_. Alive, though, which is what Negan had mostly been afraid of.

“Hey, baby,” Negan says gently, nudging the door shut behind himself and approaching Rick, nice and slow so as not to freak the Beta out.

“Hey,” Rick croaks, and he sounds about as fucked as he looks – and not in a good way. “Finally back again, huh.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Negan settles beside Rick, and Rick leans into him, eyes closing. “We had a.. er, an incident. I had to take care of it for a while. You okay?”

Rick’s response is a vague shrug and “eh”, which.. Negan supposes it could be worse. Although he looks worse than “eh” – but Negan’s not going to argue with him, not right now. He drags one of Negan’s arms around himself and snuggles down into Negan’s warmth, sighing shakily.

“Flu?” Negan guesses, and Rick shrugs again. “You want me to bring you something back? Somethin’ to make you feel better?”

“No,” Rick mumbles. “I got it.”

"You sure?" Negan checks - just to be 100%. "I don't even have to leave, I could have somebody bring-"

"No. Just.. just stay with me. Please."

“You got it. Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Negan presses a kiss to Rick’s temple, and Rick chuckles hoarsely.

“Maybe I should be sick more often, if you bring me whatever I want.”

“Mm, I would prefer not. I can bring you shit you want without you being sick, you know.”

“I hate being sick,” Rick grumbles. “I feel like fucking shit.”

“I know. No offense, but you kind of look like shit, too.” Rick glares in mock offense at him, and he grins. “Too much?”

“Shut the fuck up and hold me, damnit,” Rick mumbles. “Let me get you sick, too.”

“Ahh.. the things I do for you, you fuckin’ princess.” Negan nuzzles into Rick’s curls. “You want me to rub your stomach? Might help you feel better.”

Rick nods, shifting to expose his soft underside, and Negan slides a hand under his shirt, rubbing over the Beta’s warm skin. He doesn’t feel feverish, thank God, which probably just means he needs to vomit a few times and then he can start getting better. He _will_ start getting better. He falls asleep, eventually, tucked in against Negan, head nuzzled up under Negan’s chin contentedly. He looks so good when he sleeps, eyes closed, pretty pink lips parted with soft little inhales and exhales. There’s a gentle rise and fall of his chest under Negan’s fingers, and his breathing sounds clear, too. Good, good.

Negan lifts him bridal style to take him to bed. He stirs a little, but only to wrap both arms sleepily around Negan’s neck; otherwise he stays asleep, probably more out of exhaustion than anything. Negan flushes the toilet with one foot (a skill he’d picked up God knows where) and carries Rick out of the bathroom. Rick’s so damn soft, in all kinds of ways that make Negan’s heart flutter. He lays the Beta out in bed and pulls the sheets up, and then – on second thought – climbs in next to Rick, shedding his jacket and t-shirt. Rick curls up into Negan’s side, sighing a little as he dips back into a deeper sleep, and Negan runs a hand through his curls. He’s so sweet, so precious.

“Arat,” He mumbles into his walkie, hoping he’d actually done that right. He’s tired – not really sleepy, just _drained_. When she finally responds he has to take a minute to remember what it was he was going to tell her. “You’re smart. Pick half the shit and go without me. I got some stuff to take care of ‘round here, I’ll be back in a while.” She agrees, and he wraps himself around Rick a little more firmly.

God, Rick needs a fucking shower.

* * *

When he wakes up again Rick’s gone – to the bathroom, probably. He rolls onto his back and scratches his temple, groaning softly. The shower’s not on but the door’s closed, and momentarily Negan figures he must be getting sick again. Poor guy. Negan counts himself lucky he’s got such a strong immune system.

After a moment Negan sits up, just as Rick pulls open the door. He doesn’t look too much worse for wear, and hey, he might have _actually_ showered. He looks wet but not like he’s been sweating – more like he’s just been swimming, dark curls plastered to his forehead. He smiles tiredly at Negan, approaching the dresser and leaning down to find clothes to put on. Definitely showered; he’s ass naked, save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

“You don’t have to put anything on,” Negan remarks, unable to help himself. Rick throws him a _look_ , although there’s no hostility behind it.

“Don’t.”

“Mm, sorry, babe. Can’t help it. Do you feel better?”

Rick nods, tugging a pair of boxers on before crawling back into bed and pressing against Negan’s side. He’s oddly quiet, breathing deep and slow, nestled down amongst the sheets, and Negan presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“You sure?” Negan murmurs, fingers stroking over Rick’s side. Rick yawns a little, both arms sliding around Negan’s neck.

“Yeah,” He mumbles, eyes closed. “I s’pose.”

“Hm. Well, you rest, okay? I’m gonna go piss.”

“Yeah,” Rick says again, already half-asleep. Negan manages to get out of bed without disturbing the Beta, and he presses a slow kiss to Rick’s forehead before he goes. It’s amazing how, in only the short span of three weeks (give or take, time’s become a little less important since the fucking apocalypse), Rick has become his entire world. He’d let the rest of the world fucking burn to protect Rick.

At first he doesn’t notice the little stick on the bathroom counter. He’s still partially asleep and pissing is kind of top priority at the moment. He nudges it when he turns to leave, though, and it catches his attention. It’s just sitting there, nice and innocent, and he frowns as he lifts it. Rick didn’t really think-? Maybe they hadn’t been careful, but surely they couldn’t be _that_ unlucky.

Except they are, he guesses. The two pink lines don’t change no matter how he looks at it, and after a moment he’s forced to accept that it’s true. Maybe it’s a false positive – that’s a thing, right? He wonders if he should bring it up. Rick’s asleep, sure, but he won’t be forever..

Negan returns to the bedroom in a daze, sliding back into bed numbly. Rick stirs a little, eyelashes fluttering as he peeks up at Negan. There’s an expression on the younger man’s face, sad and maybe a little afraid, and there’s no doubt in Negan’s mind it’s not a false positive. So he cups Rick’s face, kisses the Beta maybe a little more desperately than he needs to, thumbing over Rick’s cheekbones. Rick sinks into the kiss, one tear clinging to his eyelashes. God, Negan would do anything for the man.

“Are you going to leave?” Rick whispers when Negan pulls back. He’s trembling a little, lower lip quivering, and Negan can’t resist kissing him again, trying to put words he can’t find into it. Rick whimpers softly, eyes closing.

“Not ever, little one,” Negan murmurs when he pulls back. “We’ll do this together.”

Rick buries his face in Negan’s chest, clinging to the Alpha. Negan wraps both arms around him, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. Negan can’t fucking imagine the terror Rick must feel – especially given the way his wife had died.

“Get some sleep,” Negan says softly against his temple. “I’ll stay until you wake up again.”

Rick just nods, sinking into Negan’s arms. He rolls over when he can’t sleep, and Negan slips one hand up over his stomach, rubbing in circles. He sighs shakily, leaning into Negan’s touch.

“I love you,” Negan breathes, pressing a kiss to the mark on Rick’s neck. Rick smiles a little.

“I love you, too. Asshole.”

Negan laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its only been 500 years dont worry

Holy fucking shit Negan’s flipping his fucking lid.

Despite Rick telling him, about four times a day, that there’s absolutely nothing to freak about this, and pregnancy is totally normal, and stop freaking out before you freak me out it’s only just now setting in for Negan that he’s going to be a father, and he’s, well, freaking the fuck out. Rick’s finally showing, and as excited as Negan is, he’s terrified, too. Rick has to practically smother him to get him to sleep for the first time in a handful of days, and dear God he just can’t stop worrying. In total theory it should be him soothing Rick, but oh well.

He ends up getting up late to smoke. He knows he shouldn’t, especially not when Rick’s pregnant, but it’s a nervous habit he just can’t seem to kick. It’s their last night in Alexandria before heading for the Hilltop colony and damn, is he nervous. He ends up on the balcony chainsmoking like an idiot, trying (and failing) to smoke away the nerves. God – he hasn’t smoked like this since Lucille was diagnosed. Which is fortunate, because he’s probably going to smoke the last cigarettes on Earth right here.

He jumps at gentle arms wrapping around his middle from the back. He can identify Rick by the scar in between the thumb and pointer finger, and he sighs, ashing his cigarette over the edge.

“Hey, baby,” He murmurs, and Rick nuzzles into his back.

“Why are you up,” Rick mumbles into his shirt, and he exhales smoke.

“Can’t sleep. Can’t stop worrying.”

“It’ll be okay,” Rick says softly, although he sounds nervous. “We have.. we have doctors and stuff, this time. I’ll be fine.”

Negan lets out a breath and almost puts out the cigarette under his foot. His bare foot. He’d made that mistake once; never again. Instead he leans down and puts it out that way, then tosses the butt over the edge and turns to Rick.

“Yeah,” He sighs, nuzzling into Rick’s curly hair. “I know. Everything will work out.”

Rick just nods, burying his face in Negan’s shoulder. God, every feel of Rick’s gently rounded stomach gives Negan simultaneous happy and nervous jitters.

Carl hadn’t been very pleased – at least, not at first. He hadn’t thought much of Negan to begin with; and he can’t seem to grasp why the hell they’d bring another baby into the world. Eventually, though, he’d made his peace with the thought, and had even reluctantly began accepting Negan into their lives. Not that that makes him okay with hearing them fucking, as he’d made quite clear after the first time.

Pressing a kiss to the top of Rick’s head, Negan leans down and lifts the younger man gently. Rick nuzzles into his neck with a sigh, sinking into the Alpha’s warmth. Negan never ever wants to let Rick go, and he adjusts his grip to properly lay Rick in bed. He shucks off the shirt he’d donned to go outside and crawls into bed, wrapping around Rick. Rick snuggles into him, mumbling contentedly.

“How’d we even get here?” Rick murmurs, nuzzling against Negan’s neck. Negan chuckles.

“You decided I was the right Alpha to fuck your brains out, for some Goddamn reason.” After a moment Negan frowns a little. “Why _did_ you ask me? You can’t tell me there’s absolutely nobody else in this town that could have screwed you, of all varieties.”

“Mm.. I knew what you were like already. I’d heard you talk.. talked to your wives, and that sort of thing.. I knew I could trust you to do it right. Do _me_ right.”

“Hm.” Negan kisses his forehead, rubbing up and down his back. “That’s fair. I think we both know nobody can fuck like I can..”

Rick laughs softly, eyes rolling, and rolls over, pressing his back against Negan’s side. Negan knows that means he wants snuggles, so the older man follows suit and wraps an arm around Rick’s waist. Negan kisses at his neck, smoothing a hand over Rick’s stomach.

“I’m so glad I have you,” Rick murmurs, eyes closed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Negan shifts a little, trying not to grind against Rick too much. He’s not sure if Rick would want to fuck or just sleep – the Beta’s been sleeping a lot – and he still abides by his rules of society. After a moment Rick pushes back, tilting his head back against Negan’s shoulder, and exhales.

“You know, speaking of,” Rick says idly, covering Negan’s hand with one of his own. “Something we haven’t done in a while..”

“Had sex?” Negan guesses, smirking a little, and Rick rolls onto his back, grinning.

“Mmmhm.”

“Well, maybe we should fix that, hm?” Negan shifts so he’s kneeling between Rick’s thighs, hovering over the younger man. Rick gives him a flirty expression, and man, is he glad to see it. He leans down to press a kiss to Rick’s mouth, but at the last moment Rick turns away. The younger man flashes a sly little smile, biting his lower lip playfully, and Negan growls without hostility.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” He purrs, resting more of his weight against Rick. “You should know better than to tease me.”

“Should I?” Rick taunts back, eyes alight with mischief. “I think I missed that lesson somewhere.”

“Maybe I should teach you, then.” Negan smirks down at him, both hands creeping up his arms to pin his wrists to the bed. “Or maybe I should just punish you. I mean, I’m _sure_ I taught you better..”

Rick’s hips buck a little and he whines softly. Negan knows the signs; Rick’s quickly tiring of their play, and would much rather be getting intimate. Which is totally fine. No argument from Negan. This time when the older man leans down for a kiss Rick meets him halfway, arms winding around his neck, and he runs his fingers down Rick’s sides.

“I think we’ll skip both of those,” Negan murmurs, trailing kisses down Rick’s arched neck. “I think, tonight, we’ll just go slow. Yeah?”

Rick nods a little, eyelashes fluttering. Negan kisses down between Rick’s breastbones, down over the gentle curve of Rick’s stomach. God, Rick makes him so damn happy. Rick’s taking soft, stuttering little breaths, fingers sliding through Negan’s dark hair, and every inch of the Beta is trembling.

“I love you,” Negan murmurs, pressing kisses to Rick’s inner thighs after he’s dragged off Rick’s boxers. “So much, baby. Never gonna leave you.”

Rick’s hips jerk again at a kiss in the crook of his thigh. There are soft spots all over his body, so many that even in all their time together Negan still hasn’t found all of them. But this one; the one nestled where his thigh meets his torso. It’s about the most sensitive place Negan’s found on Rick’s entire body. In no time he’s got Rick shaking, gasping and whining and writhing, fists curled desperately into the sheets.

“Negan,” Rick whispers. “Negan, Negan, no more teasing please I need you _now_.”

“Easy, Rick,” Negan soothes. “You know I’m going to take care of you. Easy, kitten, easy..”

Negan moves back up to nuzzle Rick’s neck, hands smoothing down over Rick’s stomach. Rick’s trembling all over, panting into the air and clinging to Negan desperately. It’s so _easy_ to break Rick into submission, especially since Rick had confessed to enjoying that type of domination.

“Negan,” Rick pleads again, gazing pitifully up at Negan, and Negan softens, leaning down and kissing Rick gently.

“I’ve got you,” Negan says softly, once he’s pulled back, and he leans over to their bedside table for the bottle of lube they keep in the drawer. “You’re okay, Rick. Promise.”

Rick makes a sound in the back of his throat, eyelashes fluttering. God, he looks gorgeous. Negan’s not sure how the hell he’d been allowed to be so lucky. Fuck, man, wouldn’t it be a cruel twist of fate for him to lose Rick, too? Suddenly struck with this thought he presses back down to kiss Rick, slow and deep and long, until Rick has to pull back to breathe.

“I love you,” Negan breathes, popping open the lube and slicking two fingers. “So fucking much, Rick. Nothing’s ever gonna happen to you.”

Rick nods, biting his lip. Slowly Negan eases one finger into the younger man, watching Rick gasp and sigh appreciatively. Rick’s tight as fuck, and Negan wants to go slow, wants this to _mean_ something.

“ _Negan_ ,” Rick mumbles, breath stuttering a little. “God, please.”

Negan caves, pushes the second digit in beside the first and spreads them. Rick keens, arching up, driving himself down Negan’s fingers desperately, and Negan nuzzles into Rick’s jaw.

“Such a good boy,” Negan says. “So good, baby. Does it feel good?”

“Yes,” Rick whines. “Yes, yes, Negan.”

Negan hums, pleased with Rick’s quick answer. He does love it when Rick submits under him – loves the rush of power it gives him. Not just that, but every sound Rick makes is music – every breathless gasp and broken moan is like angels singing to Negan. He doesn’t know if it was _supposed_ to go like this, but fate be damned it did, and Negan wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He brings Rick to orgasm with his fingers before they do anything else. It’s not often he gets to just watch Rick go through it; typically he’s a little preoccupied with his own. But _damn_ , it’s a fucking sight, Rick coming apart, choked off moans and cries escaping him involuntarily, hips jerking, legs shaking. Rick is fucking _gorgeous_ – and he’s all Negan’s.

So Negan kisses him.

It’s not unlike kisses they’ve shared before; slow, and deep, tongues moving together. Except this time there’s so much more driving Negan, so many things he wants to say but can’t find the words for. He can’t find words to express how in love he is with Rick, can’t find words to say how much Rick means to him, how much he _relies_ on Rick. He’s not sure if Rick gets the message but he feels better to do it.

“Rick,” He breathes when they pull back, but Rick hushes him.

“I know,” The Beta murmurs. “I know. Make love to me, Negan.”

Negan’s head bows to his collarbone, breath warm against the pale skin, and he exhales shakily, hips lifting a little in invitation. Slowly Negan lines up with his ass, fingers rubbing gently up and down his arms. Fuck, Rick is so damn _soft_. While he’s feminine in some ways he’s more masculine overall, not that Negan minds. Rick’s the love of his fucking life.

Rick’s head falls back into the pillows as Negan pushes in. The younger man’s pretty pink lips part wordlessly, a slow breath escaping him, and Negan’s lips slide up his neck to his lips. Rick’s trembling a little, panting against the kiss, both arms winding up around Negan’s shoulders.

Negan’s eyes close when he bottoms out and he buries his face in Rick’s neck, fingers curling into Rick’s hair. Rick whimpers softly, breathing shaky.

“Move,” Rick pleads softly. “Fuck me, Negan.”

Slowly Negan pulls back and then eases back in. Rick makes a shaking sound, eyelashes fluttering, and after another couple of cautious thrusts Negan settles into a slow, sweet pace, hips rolling carefully. Rick’s muscles are tense and trembling on the inside, in contrast to the high pitched moans and whimpers he’s letting out, and God, Negan loves when they fuck slow.

Rick’s rocking in time to Negan’s deep thrusts, fingers pressing bruises into Negan’s biceps. Negan groans into the side of Rick’s throat, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the mark on Rick’s neck. Rick’s flushed, all the way down his neck.

“I love you,” Negan whispers, forehead pressed to Rick’s jaw. “I love you, Rick, I love you.”

“I know,” Rick gasps, eyelashes fluttering. “I know, oh, _Negan_ , don’t stop.”

Rick’s voice is breathy and whiny, back arching a little against Negan’s chest. Negan groans softly, both hands coming to rest on the base of Rick’s spine. Rick’s shaking all over, getting worse with every inward thrust, and since getting knocked up he’s been so much more sensitive and Negan can’t imagine he’ll be able to hold on much longer.

“Are you close?” Negan murmurs huskily against Rick’s skin, and Rick whimpers.

“Yeah,” The Beta cuts off with a keen, “Yes, I’m close, Negan. You do it so good, Alpha, please..”

“Such a good Beta, Rick. So well-behaved for your Alpha, right? That’s it, baby.. cum for me, baby, come on..”

Rick calls out Negan’s name as he cums, throwing his head back into the pillows, and Negan’s not far behind. At least they don’t have to worry about pregnancy? Negan groans vaguely into Rick’s jaw, caressing over Rick’s hips.

“You okay?” He mumbles against Rick’s shoulder. Rick nods shakily, staring at the ceiling. Slowly Negan pulls out and rolls onto the bed beside Rick, who curls into his side. The Beta is trembling still, clinging to Negan pathetically, and Negan turns over to curl protectively around Rick.

“Love you,” Rick whispers. “Negan. Love you.”

“I know,” Negan murmurs. “I love you, too, baby. You sure you feel okay?”

Rick nods again, and Negan’s fingers trail down over the gentle bump of the younger man’s stomach. Rick’s eyes close, and he sighs contentedly. Negan kisses his forehead softly.

“Sleep,” Negan murmurs. “We have a long trip tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Rick breathes, sinking into Negan’s arms. Negan’s exhausted, but he waits for Rick to fall asleep before he lets himself drift off. After all; Rick’s his mate and for the love of fuck he has to look out for the Beta. It’s just what he does.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, the baby decides it wants to come four and a half hours before their scheduled C-Section.

Rick wakes Negan in the middle of the night, gasping in pain, gripping the Alpha’s wrist tight enough to probably bruise. He’s shaking all over, lips parted with little whines of pain, and when Negan runs a hand over his stomach there’s little spasms running all through it.

Negan’s first instinct is panic, but he calms himself quickly and jumps to action. Rick _needs_ him right now – he can’t freak out, not yet. So he runs through their plan in his head, coaxes Rick out of bed, and when Rick stumbles with a cry Negan picks him up. Rick’s shaking, sweating and flushed with pain, and it’s all Negan can do to fight away the fear. He knows if he freaks out now, Rick will freak, and they absolutely _cannot_ have that.

“Negan,” Rick keens, clawing at his shoulders, “Negan, _hurts_ , help me-”

“I know,” Negan soothes hoarsely, adjusting his grip as he manages to drag a coat around Rick. “I know, little one, it’s okay. You’re okay. Deep breaths, baby, just breathe..”

Rick sobs out, blue eyes clouded with pain, and God. Negan can barely _breathe_ for being so damn worried for his Beta. He kicks open Carl’s door, and the teenager jolts awake, eye wide.

“Get dressed,” Negan snaps out. “Meet us down at the doctor’s. It’s time.”

He sees Carl jump out of bed as he turns away, but he knows Carl’s almost an adult and can find his own damn way to the hospital wing. Rick’s writhing in his arms, sucking in deep, raspy breaths of pain, and he’s trying hard not to fucking _drop_ Rick, the poor guy’s squirming so much.

“ _Help_ ,” Rick gasps into his chest, shoulders shaking with sobs. “Hurts so fucking bad, help me _please_ Negan-”

“Shh,” Negan murmurs. “Easy, easy, Beta. Shh..”

It’s only a short walk to the hospital, but it feels like an eternity, between Negan’s ‘still trying to wake up’ exhaustion and Rick’s cries of pain. He sounds so goddamn pitiful, obviously overwhelmed, voice raspy with both sleep and pain. If Negan could take the pain he’d do it in a fucking heartbeat – he hates hearing Rick like this, hates knowing Rick’s in utter _agony_.

When he gets to the office they sweep Rick away from him, tell him they need space and time, and his first instinct is to fight it – he _needs_ to be with Rick, needs to know Rick’s okay. Eventually he’s convinced to wait, though, and he sits, disgruntled.

Seconds after he’s taken up a chair Carl bursts in through the door, eye wide. He looks over at the teenager; Carl’s shaking, so hard Negan can see it from halfway across the room, and when he sits up Carl half-stumbles over to him.

“Everything will be fine,” Negan mutters, pressing a comforting kiss to Carl’s temple, although his words are to soothe himself as much as Carl. Carl just nods, staring blankly at the opposite wall, and leans into Negan. Negan can only _imagine_ the thoughts running through his head; after the way his mom had gone out..

He thinks Carl cries; but he knows from experience Carl refuses to let anyone see. So he doesn’t look, just feels Carl shake under his arm, lets Carl clutch at his hand so hard he thinks he might bruise. Kid’s damn strong.

He has no idea how long they sit there before somebody comes out for them. Says that only one person should be in the room at a time so Rick can rest. Rick needs rest. Means he’s still alive. Negan feels Carl sag in relief against him before getting up, stumbling a little. Negan doesn’t protest. Carl _should_ be the first person to get to see his dad afterwards.

Still, Negan’s full of nervous energy that expresses itself in the form of.. tapping his fucking foot. Damn, one of the most annoying nervous habits ever. At least he’s not smoking. He feels like the doctor  wouldn’t be too pleased with him doing that. Also, on top of his bouncing leg, he sort of thinks he might vomit. So there’s that.

Carl comes out after a while, looking dazed. Negan stands at once and Carl practically hangs off of him, half-laughing, half-crying. Negan has no idea what to do with the teenager, but after a moment of mania Carl calms down and pulls back.

“Well?” He says breathlessly, scanning over Carl’s face impatiently. Carl makes another sound that’s probably mostly a laugh.

“It’s a _girl_ ,” Carl says back, head shaking in disbelief. “A girl..”

“Guess you’re outnumbered, then, huh?” Negan says hoarsely, trying to keep his own emotions in check. “Shit. Carl.”

“I know.” Carl chokes up a little and punches his arm in that affectionate way the kid does. “He wants to see you.”

Negan just nods and manages to stagger into the other room. Rick looks exhausted – but alive. He’s still fucking breathing, still there, and Negan’s glad there’s a goddamn chair because he’s certain he can’t stand when he sees the baby.

She’s _tiny_ , all soft pink skin and little scrunched face, and she’s got a shock of dark hair already. Oh, my. Negan’s shaking, he’s so over the moon. Rick laughs a little at his expression, voice hoarse and rough.

“You look like a kid on Christmas,” Rick murmurs, and Negan grins sheepishly.

“I, uh.. I’ve never been a dad before, you know.”

“You’ve spent nine months being a dad,” Rick points out with a little smirk, but his face softens after a moment. “Do you want to hold her?”

“Oh, uh.. I..”

“Don’t be a pussy about this, Negan,” Rick says, although there’s a glint of amusement in his eyes. “She’s your daughter. You can hold her without breaking her, promise. Here, look, come here..”

Rick physically forces him to hold the child, adjusting the position of his arms until he’s properly cradling her. He still feels like he could crush her – and if not that then he’d probably drop her. Hell, he’s not entirely convinced he won’t get freaked out and throw her across the room, or something. God, she’s so tiny, and suddenly tears sting the backs of his eyes.

“I love her,” He manages, his throat tight, and he sinks into the bed next to Rick, who hums happily. “I love her. God, I love you. So fucking much, Rick, I..”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be in bed with me,” is all Rick says, but there’s a certain expression of adoration in his eyes that makes Negan feel weak. Fuck, he’s so in love, so head-over-heels for his partner, he’s not sure how he’s _ever_ going to express it all.

“So when can you come home?” Negan murmurs throatily, pressing a kiss to the top of Rick’s head and allowing Rick to take their daughter back.

“Two weeks, I think. Maybe more. Depends on how fast I heal. Negan..” Rick hesitates a little, glancing up at him. Negan frowns softly.

“What?”

“She.. she needs a name.” Rick shifts with a little flush, and Negan can’t explain the cold drop in his stomach at what Rick’s going to suggest. “I was thinking.. I mean.. we never talked about it. But I kinda.. I mean..”

“Talk to me, Rick,” Negan murmurs. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know what _you_ were thinking,” Rick squirms, “But I’m really partial to ‘Marie’.”

God, Negan’s not sure what he’d been expected, but there’s a feeling of relief that it was just _Marie_. He makes a rough sound that might be a laugh and kisses the top of Rick’s head again.

“It’s perfect,” He rasps, letting his eyes close as he pulls Rick to lean into him. Rick sighs happily, shifting a little – although the poor Beta winces a little. Stitches are fucking assholes.

“God, ‘m tired,” Rick mumbles, adjusting his arms to better cradle their daughter. _Marie_. It has a nice fucking ring to it.

“I bet.” Negan chuckles softly to himself, running a hand through Rick’s curls. “You just got cut open and had a baby, for fuck’s sake.”

“’spose I did,” Rick agrees sleepily. After a moment Negan shifts a little, and is reminded with a jarring force a pressing question he’d been meaning to ask Rick for days.

“Rick,” He says softly, and Rick yawns, peeking up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a serious question?”

“Yeah. Serious me up, I’m good.” Negan pauses to process this, but Rick’s already shaking his head. “Never mind,” He adds, pressing the side of his face into Negan’s shoulder. “I’m high.”

Negan snorts, although now he’s a little preoccupied trying to reach into his back pocket and _not_ disturb Rick or the baby too much. “So, uh,” He pauses again, clearing his throat nervously. “I’ve been wearing the same damn jeans for three days ‘cause I’ve been meaning to ask you, and I keep forgetting ‘cause I’m a fuckin’ idiot, but I’ve been, you know, thinking about this for a while now, and I kind of didn’t want to wait forever, but-”

“Are you gonna keep _me_ waiting forever?” Rick remarks without venom, gazing up at Negan, half love, half amusement. So much different from the first time he’d looked at Negan. “’Cause.. I’m liable to fall asleep right here if you don’t get to the question. You are _very_ comfy.”

Negan flushes a little with embarrassment and grins sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. Listen, Rick.. you know I love you. Like, a lot. And you love me. Right?”

“Negan, I just had your child. Obviously I don’t love you.” Rick rolls his eyes, but he steals a quick kiss from Negan’s lips for a moment. “Ask me the damn question.”

“Will you marry me?”

For a moment Negan holds his breath. He’d been trying for days – weeks, even – to figure out the best way to do it. This.. hadn’t even remotely entered his mind. But _being_ here, with Rick all snuggled up to him, holding their child, their _daughter_ , half asleep and just about fucking purring with contentedness, well – he just couldn’t fucking wait.

Rick stares at him for a long moment. He’s holding the ring so damn tight it’s cutting into his palm, not that he cares. He’s terrified Rick’s about to turn him down, tell him they’re not ready for that step yet.

And then Rick _laughs_.

Rick’s fucking laughing at him, full body shakes and muffled giggles. Negan’s not sure if he should be offended or relieved. He thinks.. maybe relieved? Because there’s no malice in Rick’s laugh, just pure joy and amusement. After a few heartbeats Rick finally manages to calm down, blinking a couple of tears away.

“God, you fucking idiot.” Rick leans his face against Negan’s, a shit-eating grin still gracing his pretty mouth. “Of course I will.”

Negan relaxes into the bed and grins, too. Rick lets him slide the ring on and examines it in the light, turning it every which way to see it from every angle. The way Rick looks – one hand stretched in front of his face, the other cradling their daughter – the corners of his eyes crinkled with happiness, lips turned up – God, Negan’s so fucking in love. So head over heels. And when Rick leans into him, presses a kiss to his mouth, well; he knows he’s made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! "mini-fic" my ass...... thanks to all y'all who stuck around though. it's not often i finish a fic so !! this is an achievement i'm proud of !!

"Why can't _I_ go out, too?! It’s not fair!”

“Life’s not fair, sweetheart.” Rick looks up from trying to put the diaper on their son; even after all this time it’s not _any_ fucking easier. “Besides, it’s too dangerous. You’re only ten.”

“But _Judith_ gets to go out!” Marie protests. Her scowl is just like Rick’s, Negan thinks, leaning on the doorframe and watching their argument with amusement. Rick laughs.

“When did I say that?” Rick says, finally managing to secure the baby long enough to get the diaper stable. Judith, pulling on her shoes next to the door, looks up in offense.

“What? But you said-”

“I _said_ ,” Rick says, lifting Cason to his shoulder, “That you could help Carol today. And Carol is going to be working around Alexandria today.”

“But Carl-” Judith begins, and Rick turns to her with a snort.

“Carl is a full grown adult.” Rick glances at his oldest, who’s choosing a gun and not paying any of them any mind. “Besides, he’d probably take one of those guns and knock me out with it, and go anyway.”

“I’m sure you’d keep me here if you could.” Carl mumbles, settling on one of the hunting rifles. “You’re overprotective.”

“You’re my kids.” Rick scolds. “Of course I’m overprotective.”

“But – but – Papa-” Judith rounds on Negan with those big blue doe eyes. Negan just chuckles, looking away.

“Don’t ask me, darlin’. What your Dad says goes, I’m not gonna fight him.”

“But – _Papa_ ,” She begs, pulling on his shirt, and he fights a grin.

“Rick’s already made his decision, Jude. Maybe when you’re older.”

He flashes Rick a radiant grin and a wink, and Rick smiles back in exasperation.

“Come on, Judith. You gotta go. Carl, will you-”

“I know.” Carl shakes his head and drags his father in for a brief hug. “I got it. C’mon, Jude, let’s go find Carol.”

Judith complains the whole entire way, with things like “I’m thirteen!” and the like. Still, Rick trusts Carl to keep her out of trouble, and inside the city, at least until Carol can watch her. His oldest son has come a long way and _damn_ is he proud.

“You know,” Negan muses, moving over to where Marie is pouting on the couch and sitting beside her, “You could always go help Gabriel at the church. Vee might be there..” He smirks as Marie perks up, immediately turning to Rick.

“Can I, Dad?”

Rick throws Negan a _look_ , a _we’ll talk later_ kind of look, and Negan stifles a laugh. He’ll have hell to pay for that, probably, but it’s worth it. Besides; there’s nothing wrong with the puppy crush Marie has on Dwight’s little girl. He doubts the crush will last to dating age, but even if it does, they’ll be the most badass power couple in town. Win-win.

“..you know what? Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Gabriel can watch you.” Rick sighs as he gives in, running a hand through his rapidly greying curls. God, he’s old. “Just be back by dark, alright?”

“Okay!” Marie throws herself at him in a hug and he grunts as all the air is knocked out of him. Negan bites back a grin, especially so as Marie hugs him, too, and is almost out the door before Rick calls her back for her to put on some damn shoes.

“You could step on something.” Rick frets as she puts on her hiking boots – specially delivered, Negan had ensured it. “Like a nail or a piece of wood.. and it’s not like we have tetanus shots anymore, so if that happens-”

“Rick.” Negan interrupts, although his voice is gentle. “She’s grown up in this world, you know. She’ll be fine walking down to the church by herself.”

Rick tsks, obviously still displeased, but if their girl notices she doesn’t say anything. Instead she finishes lacing up her boots, throws Rick and then Negan into another bone and soul crushing hug, and then flies out the door. Rick gives Negan an exasperated look, settling ungracefully on the couch next to the Alpha, and Negan grins.

“What?”

“I hate that she’s growing up.” Rick mumbles, adjusting a sleeping Cason’s position on his shoulder as Negan wraps an arm around him. “Kid number three and it’s not any easier than it was with Carl.”

“It’ll never be easy.” Negan sighs, kicks his feet up on the coffee table – although Rick gives him a chiding little smack, not that he cares too much. “They’re our kids. And trust me, I don’t.. I don’t want her to leave, either. Just think of all the trouble she could get into! Like what if the wall breaks? Or during the repairs on the church it-” He catches the despairing look on Rick’s face and stops abruptly, clearing his throat. “I mean, you know. But we gotta trust her and our neighbors, right? Nobody’s gonna let anything happen to her.”

“I guess so,” Rick mumbles, “Still don’t like it. Can’t believe you brought up sending her out there.. guess you’re right, though. We’re gonna have to let her go someday.”

“Mhm.” Gently Negan presses a kiss to Rick’s temple. “She’ll be fine, trust me. She’s got both of our genes.. and if anybody’s a survivor it’s us. Right?”

“Yeah.” Rick chuckles. “God knows. Sometimes I miss the old world, though. Where we wouldn’t have to worry about her goin’ out..”

“Mm, well, just think. If all this shit had happened we woulda never met, and she wouldn’t exist.”

“That’s true.” Rick sighs softly, tucks his legs up and cuddles into Negan’s side. “Can’t say I’d trade all of this for that, honestly. Much as I’d like them all safe I think I love you more.”

“Oh, you think?” Negan grins, though, presses a slow little kiss to Rick’s lips. “Hm. I love you, too, baby.”

And Rick smiles, blue eyes soft, and Negan knows in his heart he wouldn’t trade this for anything, either.


End file.
